


A Good Beer Fixes Everything

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: “这样的冬天里，好啤酒能解决一切问题。”
Relationships: Implied Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois/Eden Hazard, Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois, Thomas Meunier/Nobody, Thorgan Hazard/Axel Witsel, Toby Alderweireld/Moussa Dembélé/Jan Vertonghen





	A Good Beer Fixes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> 瓦隆人组+库尔图瓦  
> 本篇无明确默尼耶CP，但是有登托麻3P暗示 *sorry not sorry*

默尼耶和维特塞尔一起走进那家小酒吧。这个时候天色已经暗了下来，地上的雪化了一半，正是适合和两三个朋友坐在一块儿、给自己灌上一大杯热乎乎的桶装啤酒的时候。需要提到的是，今天登贝莱没有办法来参加他们的小聚会。对他们几个而言，大部分的“聚会”都等同于等车的时候说的几句话、在健身房时的聊天、或者在通向餐厅的走廊里碰见对方的时候彼此交换那么一点点想法，像是今晚这样正式地坐在一块儿喝酒真的没有过几次，并且之后大约也不会再有几次。默尼耶想到这里，觉得稍微有点儿遗憾。

“真可惜。”维特塞尔显然在和他想同一件事，“如果穆萨来了会很有趣的。”

默尼耶耸了耸肩，推开了里面那扇木头门。他们俩走到柜台前，看那儿的一块橡木牌上贴着的啤酒名字。“蒂博已经到了，”他对维特塞尔说，下巴冲吧台另一边的四人软座抬了抬，“而且看起来给自己搞了一大堆饮料。”

库尔图瓦坐在那个四人软座的最里面，背朝外，所以他们俩能看到库尔图瓦和他那一整桌的玻璃瓶和啤酒杯，但库尔图瓦看不到他们俩。“那可真是一大堆，”维特塞尔吸了一口气，然后赞同，“看在他自己的份上，我希望他买了我们俩的份。”

没有人会率先将话题扯到自己身上，包括库尔图瓦。他们先问候了登贝莱的事儿，众所周知，穆萨之前和维尔通亨说好了这个冬天不回比利时，所以他后来根本找不着理由改变主意跑回来赴约。倒不是说这意味着什么忠诚和信任的问题，但谁也说不准维尔通亨会对此怎么想，以及事后他是否会不声不响地搞些什么小报复。总而言之，这个聚会对登贝莱而言还不够抵上给自己惹上麻烦的风险，桌上的另外三人都假惺惺地对此表示了理解。

“我不是很经常和他说话。”蒂博说，“他们俩算是怎么回事，正式在一起了吗？”

“我以为他们还没有解决到底是两个人的关系、哪两个人的关系、或者干脆是三个人的关系这个问题，”默尼耶和维特塞尔对视了一眼，“当然无论是哪种，我都为托比感到惋惜。”

他们三个碰了碰杯子。“说起来，”维特塞尔喝了一大口热啤酒，然后对默尼耶说，“我从前还和人打赌你会对托比出手呢。”

默尼耶回了他一眼，同时发现蒂博也从自己的杯沿上边瞟着他。这个家伙显然还记着前段时间，还有更加久之前的那两件事儿呢。“我也不想惹上麻烦。”他意味深长地回答，警告库尔图瓦他也同样没有忘记，“大麻烦或小麻烦，都是麻烦。”

“得了，扬没有那么可怕。”

“穆萨。”默尼耶纠正他，“准确地说是他们俩，我可不想让他们俩站在同一边对付我。”

库尔图瓦移开了目光。他可不买默尼耶的账，搞不好这个家伙真的尝试过呢？但他也不会顺着这句往下接，因为他知道如果接着讲下去，话题肯定会被这个家伙立刻转移到他和德布劳内身上。如果维特塞尔现在还不知道几年前默尼耶对德布劳内打过什么主意，他绝不会在这个时候知道。

“他们俩对付彼此就够热闹了，”库尔图瓦最后决定表示赞同，“至少背地里开他们的玩笑很有趣。”

他们再次碰杯，不再将同情登贝莱当成今晚的话题。维特塞尔试着将手伸向库尔图瓦为自己点的一瓶贵兹*，库尔图瓦则将那个瓶子往他手里推了推。库尔图瓦的情绪说不上好，但也说不上有多坏。他心里有些什么事儿，但是他在喝得不够多的时候根本不会吐出一星半点。默尼耶猜测和德布劳内有关，也许还和埃登有千丝万缕的关系，但是他也不确定自己想的对不对。维特塞尔在问他在巴黎是否有什么新闻，默尼耶一点儿也不对他们俩隐瞒，一部分是因为他觉得没有什么自己不应当说的，而另一方面则是因为——“老样子，”他说，“没什么特别的。”

这张桌子上坐着三个人，默尼耶相信自己这次是最没什么故事可讲的那个。本来这个位置是维特塞尔的，但是他现在也有某些之前没人预料到的状况。瞧他一边礼貌聊天一边心不在焉的模样，每次他们中任何一个的手机有什么声音，他就会往自己的杯子旁边看。“看看你，你什么时候变成这样了？”默尼耶打趣自己的朋友，“那孩子这么喜欢和你发消息？”

“‘那孩子’？”库尔图瓦抬起眼睛，一边眉毛挑了起来，露出一个有点嫌恶的打趣表情，“我不知道为什么，这个词被你说出来会令人感到不适。”

“我只说过那个词一次！”维特塞尔向上翻了个白眼，拿一个拳头撑住自己的太阳穴，朝库尔图瓦摆了摆手，“他指的是Thorgan，如果你还不知道的话。”

“他和我坦白的时候有点儿慌了，”默尼耶非要体贴地帮他补完这个故事，“我只是问了几个谁都会问的问题，比如‘进展到哪儿了’、‘他怎么回答的’和‘你怎么敢睡一个阿扎尔’，他情急之下说了一句‘那孩子’，然后我嘲笑他到现在。”

库尔图瓦的目光从他的脸上移到维特塞尔的脸上。他当然是不知道这回事儿的，但是没有瞎的人也都看到了下半年国家队集合时他们俩有多喜欢粘在一起，不过那个年纪大些的阿扎尔看起来还一点儿都不知道。“为什么？”他毫不惊讶地问，“我以为你对他没有兴趣。”

“我之前也是这么认为的。”维特塞尔承认，“但他真的……在我们对上门兴的时候，他约我出去吃了顿晚饭，没有什么别的意思，仅仅只是表达他的礼貌。他很甜，很可爱，我只能这么说。”

“和他的哥哥不太一样。”库尔图瓦点点头，“但是我的意思是，为什么你早些时候没有试着约他？”

“在同一个联赛中相处总会带来特别的感觉。”默尼耶替维特塞尔回答，仿佛他自己清楚得很似的，“比如我们这位兄弟和Thorgan，穆萨他们三个不用说，还有埃登和——”

库尔图瓦掀起嘴唇，露出一个十分和蔼又危险的微笑，默尼耶从善如流地将后面的一个名字跳了过去，进行总结：“不过Thorgan真的很可爱。如果我是Axel，我早就会试着搞他了。”

“你不会。”库尔图瓦冷笑着回答，“谁也没法在埃登的眼皮底下去和他弟弟调情。”

“这位先生虽然还没引起埃登的怀疑，但埃登现在肯定已经看到了那条新闻，让我们看看Axel能藏到什么时候吧。”默尼耶拿自己的啤酒杯敲了敲维特塞尔那瓶快要见底的贵兹，“话说回来，他们俩到现在还没有睡过呢。纯情极了，是不是？”

“没开玩笑？”连库尔图瓦都露出了一点儿惊讶的神色。维特塞尔回过头，飞快地用力弹了一下默尼耶的鼻子：“我准备慢慢来。如果你们俩还知道什么叫做慢慢来的话。”

默尼耶故作受伤地捂着自己的鼻子。“我不知道，”他说，“我想睡谁都是直接去睡。”

“我也不知道。”库尔图瓦故意将胳膊抱在胸前，摆出一副用鼻子看人的模样，“一般都是别人主动给我发邀请我睡觉的信号。”

“少来。”默尼耶飞快地回击他，“亲爱的蒂博，你不可能不知道我们在背后说了多少次‘又一个夜晚’的玩笑，而这次数可能还要少于你和凯文心里清楚的实际次数。”

库尔图瓦看着他。“你有什么可得意的？”这种保留分寸的互相嘲讽似乎已经变成了他们俩之间一种特殊的交流方式，倒不是说每句都得这么讲话，但他们俩自己仿佛也觉得挺有趣的，“至少我在这些晚上总能找到乐子。”

维特塞尔也笑了：“他是对的，Toma，这点你输了。”

默尼耶挑了挑眉毛，将他杯子里最后一点儿啤酒喝完。他们又要了一些修道院啤酒，因为库尔图瓦今天喝得快极了，而且他的脸上仍然一点儿醉意都没有。他们几个又拿维特塞尔开了一轮玩笑，并在这个时候给穆萨发了几张空酒瓶的照片。他们看到消息显示已读，但并没有回复，维特塞尔大胆猜测他一定和维尔通亨或/和阿尔德韦雷尔德在一块儿，所以他们又笑话了一顿那几个家伙。也许是满怀善意的，但更有可能不是。如果你在这样的聚会上不出现，那你就活该被开世界上最恶劣的玩笑。

“那么，”在库尔图瓦又灌下一整瓶啤酒之后，默尼耶终于问，“你算是怎么回事？”

他们俩也没有指望库尔图瓦真的说些什么故事出来，那可是蒂博，所有人都知道。维特塞尔试着先从比较矮的台阶开始：“你在想埃登的事情吗？”

“那没什么，”库尔图瓦回答，“我相信船到桥头自然直。”

默尼耶则直接踩上了最高的那级台阶：“你有很长一段时间没见到凯文了。但前两周他看起来还挺好的，不是吗？”

“什么？噢，是的，但不是。”库尔图瓦又看了看他的脸，“我一点儿也不担心凯文好不好，我也不担心他在他们那儿搞些什么名堂。他现在能上场了，这很不错。”

“那你为什么在这儿魂不守舍，像个丢了鱼叉的老渔夫？”默尼耶说，“难道你和我们所有人一样，会只是单纯地因为没见面而焦躁？这可不太好，蒂博，这和你们俩一直以来保持的那种……那个词怎么说来着？”

“稳态。”维特塞尔替他说。

“对，对，稳态。文森特是这么说的。”默尼耶带着那种似乎友好又似乎不太友好的微笑，稍稍靠近了一点儿库尔图瓦，“有所违悖。”

维特塞尔知道默尼耶是故意这么说的，比起重复问一些含糊不清的问题，给他编一个故事来让他反驳绝对更容易从人嘴里撬出话来。但是库尔图瓦先是慢吞吞地看了他们俩一眼，然后耸了耸肩，“我不知道，”他说，“也许是这样的。”

“什么？”维特塞尔听见默尼耶问出了声，“真的？”

“谁知道呢。”库尔图瓦懒洋洋地靠到自己屁股后面的软垫上，脸上似乎闪过一丝困扰又无奈的微笑，“如果我知道，我现在怎么还会喝成这样坐在这儿呢？”

他们打算离开的时候，库尔图瓦率先将自己的信用卡丢进那个木头碟子里，然后毫不犹豫地去了卫生间。默尼耶和维特塞尔交换了一个眼神，也将他们各自的信用卡丢进去，让酒保来决定谁买今晚的单。但是当酒保走近他们的时候，默尼耶又将库尔图瓦的那张卡抽了出来，将盛着两张卡的木盘递给他。

“怎么了？我为那家伙感到难过。”默尼耶对维特塞尔耸了耸肩，“我听说现在的年轻人中有这样一个习惯：喝得最多的那个人不该买单，因为他生活中已经有太多需要烦恼的事儿了。我觉得这是个不错的想法。”

“我现在无比确信这是你刚刚编的。”维特塞尔拍了拍他的胳膊，“但是我本来也想这么做。我们永远没法和蒂博谈得太彻底，但我希望这些空酒瓶能让他感觉稍稍好过点儿。”

他们俩收回了各自的信用卡，将库尔图瓦的那张丢回盘子里，假装什么都没做似地坐在位置上等他出来。他们俩又对刚才的库尔图瓦交换了几句意见，他们显然都以为库尔图瓦一点儿都没醉，直到说出那句话的时候，他们才知道这个家伙已经喝得太多了。但他们都没有再对此多讲什么。也许是出于礼貌，也许是出于同情，当然更重要的是谁也不知道库尔图瓦什么时候会突然出现在他们身边。

“外面又开始下雪了，”默尼耶突然说，“看来要下一整夜呢。我很怀疑这时候还打不打得到三辆Uber。”

“至少我们有那五分钟的阳光和一大桌的啤酒。”维特塞尔盯着自己的手机屏幕，心不在焉地回答，“这样的冬天里，好啤酒能解决一切问题。”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 贵兹：Gueuze，一种用新鲜Lambiek啤酒勾兑陈年Lambiek啤酒的比利时特色啤酒。后文提到的修道院啤酒就是Trappist beer  
> 当时毒奶了维采和Thorgan，现在看剧情变得更完整了 *sorry not sorry again*


End file.
